


Space Family (Freaking Mullet Always Has A Knife)

by somedamfrenchfries



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mice, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedamfrenchfries/pseuds/somedamfrenchfries
Summary: Just very very short Lance POV fluff, inner monologue, Space Family





	Space Family (Freaking Mullet Always Has A Knife)

**Author's Note:**

> Haha legitimately the only non-angsty fic I've ever written... Also the shortest... Coincidence? I don't know. Anyway, this just popped into my head and I had to write it, hope you enjoy it!

   All around the room, pieces of Lance's space family were sprawled on couches or floors. There was Allura, grinning as the mice squeaked ecstatically; there, Coran, regaling the room at large with tales of his misadventures as a teenager. Hunk was talking to Shay, a hologram of her face smiling before him. He looked as happy as Lance had ever seen him, cheeks rosy and eyes glowing. Shiro's head was in Matt's lap, Matt stroking the former's hair tenderly. Pidge was near them on the couch, speaking animatedly. The trio cracked up, looking content and warm. 

Keith was a little ways down from Lance, sharpening his knife. Freaking Mullet- always with the knife. Still, Lance's lips twitched with the beginnings of a smile. Keith's eyes were flickering around the room every so often, and Lance could see a soft smile behind the other boy's stone-faced exterior. One day, Lance would make those smiles concrete, visible to everybody. One day, Lance would tell Keith how he felt- but not today. 

Today, he was going to relax and bask in the warmth of being surrounded by his space family and of having nowhere else to be. He was going to enjoy this family and remember his Earth family and send them his hope that he would be home soon. 

Today, he was going to sit back and smile.


End file.
